


A Collection

by paladin_cleric_mage



Series: I Want to Break Free [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_cleric_mage/pseuds/paladin_cleric_mage
Summary: Scraps, pieces and poems from Mike's school notebooks.Fall 1985. (Chapter 54 on)
Relationships: Byeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, byler - Relationship
Series: I Want to Break Free [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419694
Kudos: 12





	1. Poem 1

Take me to your house when your brother's not home.

Hide me in your bed.

Tuck me in blankets  that still hold your warmth and the shape of you in dreams.

The shape of you in my dreams, or  the shape you make while dreaming these,

and just keep me there.

Just keep me there forever.


	2. Note slipped into Will's locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday, September 5th, 1985.  
> Second day of school.

_Cleric,_

_I'm writing this as a ~~reminder~~ talisman. Read it anytime you feel like you're about to... leave._

_(You know what I mean. I'm not sure how to describe it, and calling it an episode seems so... clinical. You're a person, not a subject.)_

_Which is the whole point of this letter! So you can remember that_ _I'm real and so are you._

_I_ _am real and so are you !!!_

_Please please please please read that line again and again. Believe it._

_We'll be together again soon. Trust me, I want it as much as you do._

> ~~_\- Anonymous_ ~~
> 
> _Your paladin_


End file.
